Here We Go
by Kay-Kay RE
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Thalia, Beckendorf, Silena, Travis, Katie, and Connor decide to go the college together in upstate new york. Nico is same age as everyone else. Thalia is not a hunter. *Summary & 1st 9 Ch. by Nerdy Athletic. Adopted
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my second story…ish! This, and the next few chapters were actually written by Nerdy Athletic. I adopted this story and figured that a good start would be to post the chapters that he wrote on here before I continue on with the story. I will let you know when I post the first chapter of my own. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

It's been 2 years since Percy and I left camp and decided to go to high school for our junior and senior years. Thalia, Nico, Juniper, Grover, Silena, Beckendorf, Katie, Travis, and Connor came in our senior year. In high school Percy and I had pretty similar grades, me better though, of course. My relationship with Percy has become more intense, with more make out sessions than ever and still becoming more frequent. Thalia and Nico's are the same but further back in the timeline. Grover & Juniper, Beckendorf & Silena, and Travis & Katie are the same. Connor started to go out with Brianna, a daughter of Apollo we found in the school. We all decided to go to the same college as well. That college is Hartwick College in upstate New York. I am extremely happy at the moment...

I was in my room packing when I heard a knock on the front door. At that moment my phone started vibrating and I saw it was from Percy. I got up and opened the door at a normal speed. Big mistake. Once the door opened Percy pulled me into a hug and swung me around.

One he put me down, I giggled and said, "Someone is excited."

"Yup. But for a reason… Do you know what day it is?" He replied.

"August 23, so?" I said

"Annabeth, it's our 2 year anniversary." He said then pulled me into another hug.

"Oh My Gods, how could I be so forgetful?" I asked returning the hug.

"Maybe my seaweed brain is rubbing on you." He stated pulling away reluctantly.

"Yeah, maybe." I said. "Wanna help me finish packing before we do anything though?"

"Of course. I have done and will do anything for you. From saving your life from swords and spears, to helping you when you're sick, to even helping you pack for college. And I hope and pray there will be a lot more, which is why…" he said while getting down on one knee, "…I want to marry you. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, will you marry me?" He asked.

All I could do is stand in one spot, frozen from the ecstasy.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter by Nerdy Athletic. That's all…read on!**

**Percy POV**

Annabeth and I have been going out for 2 years and I know her really well. There are so many things about Annabeth that I like. I like the way she hangs out with friends, the way she plans everything ahead, her long blonde hair that she always ties up in a ponytail, and her figure, which has improved a lot since we were sixteen. But there are two things I love about Annabeth, her glistening, gray, beautiful eyes and her personality. She is also good at kissing but I couldn't care less about that right now because I was in the jewelry store right now, looking at the perfect ring. The ring was a silver band and on it was 2 great looking diamonds, but the best part of it was the sea-green emerald, the same shade as my eyes, sticking out between the diamonds. Even though it was a bit over my budget I got it engraved on the inside with, "seaweed brain + wise girl." After I got it I took it to Nico for approval, because he has become my best friend, besides Grover who wasn't there at the time, and Thalia is Annabeth's best friend. Nico loved the idea and approved. Next stop Silena's place.

Once I pulled up to Silena's house she came outside, greeted me, and invited me in. At Silenas house I told her I was proposing and she came up and hugged me. Then I told her I had no plan. Bad mistake, because she replied with

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"No but I thought you could help me since you're a daughter of Aphrodite and all."

"Ugghhhh. Guys are so clueless."

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes… Okay. Here's the plan…"

After preparing I went to put the plan in motion. I went to Annabeth's apartment, texted her, then knocked. She answered and then I pulled her into a bear hug and spun her around. **(A/N I don't feel like posting the conversation again so I will skip to the question.) **

"Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, will you marry me?" I asked now on one knee. She just stood there frozen in one spot. Then I cleared my throat and she responded with…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3…oh and don't forget, my name (unfortunately) is nowhere near Rick Rirodan…FYI!**

**Percy's POV**

"… Yes. Oh My Gods, yes!" she replied after what felt like an hour. But after she said yes I put the ring on her finger. Next Annabeth did something completely unexpected; she tackled me. But not only that, she was kissing me all over as well. All I could do is laugh. She looked up, eyes asking permission. I permit and she kisses me on the lips and I kiss her back with all the love I could muster. After that first kiss, Annabeth and I had the best make-out session we ever had. It lasted one and a half hours. Honestly, it was the best one and a half hours of my life.

Once we came to our senses, other than love and joy, we decided that we would keep it secret until parents weekend. After we decided that I helped her finish packing her grey suitcase, I went home to my apartment. Then I fell asleep since it was 11 o'clock already. Mom wasn't home in the morning so I decided to call the college and see if they can get Annabeth and I into the same room. Thankfully they said they can under my circumstances. I then called Annabeth the good news.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I called Hartwick and they said that we can share a room."

"Percy, that's great. Did they say what dorm we were in?"

"Yes, we're on the second floon in, uhhhmmmm, Oyaron **(A/N pronounced: Oh-yarn).**

"Percy, you got us to live in Oyaron. It has its own volleyball pit."

"I know, I know. But you still haven't heard the best part."

"And that would be…?"

"I got everyone else to live in Hilltop, the next dorm over."

"Percy, I'm amazed. Thank you."

"No problem. Anything for my fiancé."

At that Annabeth giggled and I said, "What, do you have a problem with being my fiancé?"

"No, I just still can't believe I'm going to college as a wife-to-be."

"Oh, well…sorry for freaking out a little."

"It's okay Perce"

"So, just to let you know, there are two other people who know about this."

"WHAT!

"Well, I had to ask Nico if he thought it would be a good idea. Then I needed Silena's HELP, not idea but help me improve my idea."

"Oh, okay." She started, "But did you make them swear on the Styx not to tell anyone?"

"Uhhhhmmmmm. Oops."

"PERCY JACKSON ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"Yes. I'm just kidding Annabeth. I'm not that much of a seaweed brain to forget that kind of thing."

"Phew. Okay, you really scared me Percy, don't ever do that again."

"Or what?"  
>"I'll tell everyone your Achilles spot."<p>

"You wouldn't."

"Would I?"

"Fine, you would you win."

"Wow, seaweed brain how does it feel to get dissed by your fiancé?"

"Great, as long as it has nothing to do with divorce."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello Fanfictioners! How are you all? I hope you are prepared for chapter 4!**

**What? I am not being overly cheesy and peppy! You are soo wrong!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I can't believe Percy proposed. I'm so happy because I've been going out with him for two years and been best friends with him for four years before that. Not to mention that I love him. The ring was so beautiful, as well. Percy got me a ring that was a silver band, and had a green emerald the color of his eyes in between two silver diamonds. It must've been expensive, but I'm not letting him take it back.

But the one thing I can't believe is he told TWO PEOPLE. I asked him and he said I can tell two people as well so I'm going to do that. But who to tell? I would tell Thalia but she would never swear on the Styx not to tell anyone else. So that leaves Grover and Katie, who I've became great friends with since we left camp for school.

I picked up the phone and dialed Grover's number since he deserved to know first. He picked up on the sixth ring.

"Annabeth…What's… Up…" He said between breaths.

"Grover are you alone?"I asked.

"Well, I'm with Juniper and we were, umm… having fun until you interrupted."

"Do you mean kissing by having fun?" I didn't wait for the answer to follow up with, "I need to tell you something that's really private, can you go into the bathroom please?"

He replied after a few seconds with, "What's so important you had to interrupt me and Juniper?"

"Do you swear on the river Styx not to repeat what I'm about to tell you to anyone, not even Juniper?"

"Fine."

"Percy proposed." Was all I said.

"WHAT? –

"Sshhhh, Grover."

"Sorry. You're not kidding, right?" He asked

"No, I'm not kidding. Did I mention I said yes?"

"No. Annabeth, I'm so happy for you, congrats."

"Thanks, Grover. It means a lot."

"No problem. But why did you make me stay quiet?"

"I don't want the news to spread until we actually announce it on parents weekend and you are one of the two people I'm aloud to tell."

"Thanks for telling me. Sorry but I have to go. I'm really happy for you."

"Thanks again. Bye." I said before hanging up. Time to call Katie.

"Hi Annabeth," she started saying after picking up on the second ring, "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Are you alone?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Because I have to tell you something," I started, "Do you swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

"Yes, yes, just tell me!" Kate said.

"I'm engaged!" I said, almost squealing.

"Oh my gods, Percy proposed. Congradulations."

"Thanks Katie." I replied.

"Your welcome. But why did you have me swear on the Styx to keep it secret?"

"Because your one of the only two people I'm aloud to tell until parent's weekend."

"Awwww. Thanks for telling me."

"Your welcome."

"Oh, there's Travis at the door, bye Annabeth."

"Bye Katie." I said then hung up. Glad that's over.

By then it was 10:00 and since Percy and I were leaving at 5 so we could get there at 9:30 **(it's actually 4 hours from where they live but plus traffic) **I needed to go to sleep. So I texted Percy '_good night.' _In a minute he texted back _'good night to my oh so beautiful fiancé.' _I giggled at the last one and drifted into a very uneventful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the fifth one. The previous author (Nerdy Athletic) wrote 9 chapters, so, the 10****th**** chapter will be mine! :D Can't wait!**

**Annabeth POV**

I awoke in the back of a moving car. At first I was scared. Then memories of the last week came back to my mind. A small smile played on my lips.

"Someone's early." I stated, not bothering to look at a clock.

"Actually two people are late. We're lucky we such good friends though." Percy said from the driver's seat.

Sitting up I asked, "Why are we lucky we have such good friends?"

"They're waiting for us."

"Exactly how late are we?" I asked.

"A good thirty minutes plus traffic."

"WHAT?"

"Well do you thinks it's easy breaking into an apartment, carrying a sleeping demigod bridal style down eight flights of steps," I blushed at that part, "fighting a dracaone **(sorry for misspelling if it is)**, putting the sleeping demigod into the backseat so she laid comfortably**, **and driving through New York City traffic is easy?" Percy asked.

"If you put it that way." I said sadly, pouting.

Percy bought none of it as he came back with, "Not falling for it, Wise Girl."

"Whatever," I sighed, "Where are we?"

"About to get to the roundzhevous point." Percy stated getting off of the highway.

"And where would that be?" I questioned.

"The Roscoe Diner," Percy said as he pulled in to the parking lot. I imeadiatly recognized Grover's green Toyota Prius, Nico's black Nissan X-Terra, Beckendorf's red Ford Mustang GT, Travis' brown Hyundai Sonata, and Connor's neon yellow Hyundai Genisis. I guessed Thalia, Silena, Katie, and Brianna are riding in their boyfriends cars, like I was. KATIE! Oh my gods, I have to text her.

After our small text conversation we agreed to go to the bathroom at the same time.

As I got out of Percy's doorless blue Jeep Wrangler, I hid the ring in the back pocket of my jeans. While walking to the door I stumbled and Percy caught me, his arm around my waist. He gave me a puick peck on the lips and pulled me from the forty five degree angle I was at. As we walked to the door, he kept his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his side.

When we walked in we found everyone else sitting and drinking coffee. After two minutes of discussion I claimed that I had to go to the bathroom. Katie did the same.

As the door closed Katie said, "Where's the ring? What does it look like? How did he propose? What was the set-up for the proposal?"

"Katie," I interrupted, "One at a time."

"Can I see the ring?" Katie asked nicely.

"Of course, here it is." I said tossing the ring to her after taking it out of my pocket.

Once she got a good look at it she softly said, "Oh my gods, Annabeth, this is so beautiful. It must've cost Percy a fortune."

"I guess. Next question." I said pointing my finger over her head back and forth, like someone would do at a press conference.

"How did he propose?" She asked after she stopped laughing.

"I was packing and he knoked so I let him in. Next he asked if we can go out. Then I said sure, after I finish packing, can you help me. He replied by proposing." I said feeling giddy, reliving the scene.

"What did he say?"

"He said he'd do anything for me and always will. Then he kneeled down and asked me to marry him."

"Oh my gods, that's so romantic." She said.

"Not in my mind." Said a voice from inside a stall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Almost to Ch. 10…hold on tight!**

**Katie POV**

"Not in my mind." Said a voice from inside a stall.

"Of course it is, who wouldn't think so?" I asked.

"Many intelligent people, including elders." Afterthe voice said that the stall door opened to reveal no one there.

"Annabeth, you left your hat at camp after the summer. I'll give it t o you if you can guess who I am." Stated the voice.

"Hmmmm," started Annabeth, "I left my hat in my cabin obviously, so it is one of my siblings. I only told one sibling where I was going, so I'm guessing Malcolm."

Malcolm appeared with Annabeth's hat in his extended hand, "Good guess, here's your hat." Annabeth took it and stayed silent.

So I broke the silence with, "Why did you confront us in a women's bathroom? And why did you confront us at all?"

"I chose in here so no one else would hear of the proposal. And I'm here to stop the wedding."

"Why would anyone do that?" I reasoned.

"Because he's a nasty sea spawn who isn't fit for a great person like Annabeth." He said simply.

"Who are you to judge my decisions?" Interrogated Annabeth.

"Your brother. Plus, all your other siblings agreed with me. Oh! And don't even get me started on how angry Mom was. She almost started a war with Poseidon. The only reason she didn't was because Zeus ordered her not to. I'm surprised she hasn't tried to find Percy's Achilles spot yet."

"I don't care what she, you, or anyone else thinks about this. I'm marrying Percy, done, finished. GET OVER IT!" Annabeth said, yelling the last part up to the sky. With that said Annabeth and I went back to the table, leaving Malcolm behind.

**Percy's POV**

When Annabeth got back to the table she asked me to go outside with her. I was going to ask why, but then I saw a pleading look in her eyes. I went with her.

Once we were outside, Annabeth broke into silent tears.

I noticed this and ran up and enveloped her in a hug and said, "Shhh. Everything's going to be okay." I kept repeating that until she looked up at me with tear-filled eyes. I kissed her then she put her head on my chest. Being a couple of inches shorter, she can do that. Next I asked what's wrong. She said nothing, head still resting on my chest. I lifted her chin and looked into the gray eyes I fell in love with.

"Annabeth, tell me what's wrong; it's killing me seeing you like this."

"Athena almost started a war with Poseidon over this. You think we should still do this?" she said pointing to the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand.

"Of course. Do you really think I care what two people who call themselves our parents, yet barely even talk to us, think?" I said

"No," She started, "but I do. And Percy, I don't want to watch another war. Here's your ring back." She took of the ring, put it in my hand, and walked back into the restaurant.

To say the least, I was shocked. She would put her own mother, who she's only seen a handful of times, before her own fiancée, or ex- fiancée now. I was actually so stunned I didn't move the rest of the time everyone was eating.

The next thing I know, Grover came up and woke me from my thoughts.

"Hey, Annabeth told me. I'm really sorry. Annabeth already moved her stuff to my car and will ride up with me."

"Okay. Thanks. What would you do if you were me?" I asked, starting to get angry at Annabeth, who wouldn't even ride in a car with me.

"I don't know, but right now I suggest you go to a lake or beach or any body of water, because I can feel the ground starting to tremble."

"You're right. I'll go back to the city and jump off a bridge or something." With that, I walked to my Jeep, got in, and sped out of the parking lot, getting back on the highway.

There were a million things going through my mind at that moment. It was good I was about five minutes from the Throgs Neck Bridge.

Once I got there I parked in the employee parking lot, and then manipulated the mist to make it look like I was a maintenance worker going to work on a cable. Once I made sure no one was watching, I jumped off the 142 ft (approximately 48 meters) high bridge into the watery abyss below.


	7. Chapter 7

**Idk what to say…so…Ch. 7 for y'all!**

**Percy's POV**

It is currently November, two months into school. _Two months after what she did to you. _My brain put in.

"Who is 'she' and what did she do?" you might ask. Well, she is Annabeth Chase and she broke my heart. Because of her, I am now a shell of a person. I have been depressed out of my mind since the day I came back from the sea. _After being a natural disaster, _my brain commented. If you're wondering what that means, during moving week (which is the week before classes start) I was so angry that I made the largest thunderstorm ever recorded in America. Guess where. Oneonta, New York. If you're asking how did I do that, you forgot that my father is also the storm bringer and earth shaker.

Grover and Beckendorf, being the kind of friends they are, decided to drive to the bridge and pick up my car and move me into my dorm. Since _she_ broke up with me I was now rooming with Nico now, in case you were wondering.

Ever since the day I came back with everything sorted out in my head, I had been out of it. Instead of getting the normal A- average, I now had a C+ average, passing being a C. In Soccer, I was now a step or two slower and averaging zero goals a game instead of two. And every night when people would go out to a party, I would stay in the dorm, watch TV, and go to sleep at 10:30 and wake up rested instead of coming back at 2:30 and waking up with a massive hangover, like everyone else.

Swimming practice just ended and I was walking back to Oyaron with Nico, Beckendorf, The Stolls, and Chris, who were coming from basketball. They were talking about their first game that's in two days, Saturday. I wasn't even paying attention until Nico waved his hand in front of my face.

Startled, I whipped my head back and said, "What was that for?" in an angry tone.

"Well, we called your name a couple times. Obviously that didn't work. Then we yelled in your ear once or twice. When that didn't work Nico waved his hand in front of your face, that's all." Explained Beckendorf.

"Oh," I said in a normal, which for the past two months meant depressed, voice, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to the game on Saturday." Chris said.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be there." I said as I unlocked the door to my room, which we had made it to.

"Okay, see you there. Bye." I heard Travis say as Nico shut the door.

"I'm showering, Nico, okay?" I said to my cousin.

"Okay. See you when you get out." He replied.

As usual it felt good to be in the shower. Like most of my showers now, I decided this one will be a long one. After I heard a couple other showers go on and off, I decided it was time I get out. I got out seeing I've been in the shower for a good thirty minutes. I sighed and started walking back to my room.

Once I got to the door I could tell Nico and Thalia were making out again. I was subconsciously happy for my cousins. Feeling better than I had in months I decided to play a joke on them.

In a disguised voice, I loudly said, "Monster Doughnut Shop, someone order a dracoane doughnut box?" Then I just started hissing. After a couple seconds the door opened and I caught an arrow with one hand as it was about to hit m face, the other holding my towel.

"Still predictable I see, Pinecone face." I said then started chuckling to myself as I walked into my room.

"That wasn't funny, Percy." Thalia said.

"At least he's laughing though, Thals," Nico started, "I haven't seen him laugh since that day."

I cringed at the mention of that day than asked, "Has it really been that long?"

"YES!" They both practically yelled at the same time.

"Gods, you don't have to scream," I said.

"Yes we did Percy; all of us were starting to think you would never laugh again." Nico stated.

"Really?" was what my smooth brain came up with.

"Yes. We were starting to get really worried." Thalia responded.

"Thanks." I started , "Anyway, where are you guys all going tonight?"

Nico replied with, "Today's, Why?"

"I think I'll come tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Numero Ocho!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I hate my mother.

That pretty much sums up what I've been thinking for the past couple of months. She made me break Percy's heart, as well as my own, and I hate her for it. She couldn't of think of her own children before herself. I mean, I love Percy. WE WERE GETTING MARRIED FOR ZUES'S SAKE. But no, her rivalries come before love.

And now since I don't see him anymore it hurts just to think of him. So now I pour myself into everything I do. Instead of A's, I don't have to do anything until midterms in two and a half weeks. In cross country I placed third in the national championship instead of not making it to the semis. And right now I'm about to have my first game of the season in basketball. In basketball I am scoring 5 more points than I usually do. It's just so hard though because everytime I have nothing to do my mind goes to how my own mother is stopping me from being with the love of my life.

And right now I have nothing to do so I'm calling Thalia.

"Hey, Annabeth whats up?" she replies

"Nothing much. Wanna go out?"

"Sure, where?"

"How about Todays?"

"Why?"

"I just have a feeling somethings gonna happen"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9…yay!**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting on my fouton watching tv waiting for the girls to stop by so we can go. I was about to call Katie when my phone vibrated. The text I got read _"put on a costume… all the bars talked and its costume night in Oneonta "_ and it was from Katie. So I got up and put on the perfect clubbing costume.

**Percy's POV**

I was wondering where the guys were while crushing the guy I was playing in FIFA 11 online. When the game ended I got a text from Travis _"Dude, tonights gonna b awsum… COSTUME NITE IN ONEONTA. U gotta find a good costume or else ur done man. C U in ten" _I sighed as I stood and thought for a minute or so. Then a thought hit me and I got out my navy blue dress pants I use on gameday, but it was perfect for tonight too. Next I got out a green T-shirt and my vibrant purple sports coat I put on the green shirt and some random shorts. Time for the head. Now I put a special gel in my hair that made it look green. Then I painted my face all white except the space around my eyes which I painted black. After that, I took Thalia's red lipstick, she keeps extra stuff here in case she sleeps over, and put it on my lips. Then I put red face paint on my face coming out from my lips, making a permanent red smile. With my facial appearance done I took of the shorts and put on the pants, tucking in my shirt then I put on the coat, completing my transformation. Now I was The Joker.

I looked at my clock and saw it has been ten minutes and not a second later there was a knock on my door. I went to answer but instead I know knocked back. Next they knocked again, and I mirrored. They tried to do a fancy knock this time, but it didn't work, I mirrored it perfectly. Now my friend were frustrated and tried to open the locked door.

After they were done struggling with the door I said, "That all you got?"

Chris replied, "C'mon Percy we gotta go to th-," I then heard a smacking sound then Chris yelled at Nico, "USE YOUR KEY STUPID."

"Calm down Chris," I said while cutting a smile in the door with the stygion iron dagger Hades gave me for my 16 birthday, "Why so serious?"

By the time Nico opened the door, they were all done yelling at me and then Connor and Travis yelled, "Whoa! Sick costume. Now I understand what you did. Nice job." They said as they high fived me.

"Not bad yourselves, but it looks like we might have a problem tonight," I s paused to see a look of confusion on their faces, "I might have to kill you Batman and Robin." I finished then threw a card at them.

After we stopped laughing we made our way to Today's . When we got there I stood on the railing infront of the DJ table and the lights all turned green, due to a previous request. Next I did the most hysterically evil laugh I ever heard, besides Luke, and threw a bunch of cards then ran into the audience throwing cards everywhere.

The next thing I heard was the emcee say, "Thank you Joker for kicking the party off for me. NOW LET'S HAVE A GOOOOOD TIIIIIIIMMMEEE!" He yelled.

After that little display I went to the bar to get water, I don't drink, and saw a line-up of already made drinks, and reached for one. But I didn't touch the cup I touched a girl's hand. I looked to my left to look at the girl and I saw the most beautiful girl ever, I just didn't know who it was.

**Guess what? Wait, you'll never guess, so I'll just tell you. The next chapter to this story will be written by the one and only…moi! Everyone please clap for the lovely work done by Mr. Nerdy Athletic and review on the story on his page! Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Sooo sorry that it took me so long for this chapter, but I finally got inspiration! Just a tip, read chapter 9 before reading this just to help you catch up. Enjoy!**

**Percy POV**

The girl was dressed like Cinderella. She had on a gorgeous, sparkly blue ball gown. Her golden blonde hair was curly and in an up-do just like Cinderella's. Her makeup was simple, not overdone. She had a light pink lip gloss and some blush that made her cheeks rosy. She had a familiar look to her, but then again, she didn't look familiar. Kind of both.

I had an idea. A crazy, wacky, outrageous idea. An idea that could only have been formed as a result of me wearing this joker costume.

I turned away and started chuckling maniacally volume. I put my my hands together like I had seen villains do on TV. I slowly increased the volume of my chuckling until it was a full-fledged crazy, evil laugh.

The girl looked over at me with a look on her face that told me my plan had worked. She was totally creeped out.

"Why, what's the problem, little missy?" I asked in my best Joker impression.

"Uh…." She responded, seemingly at a loss for words.

"Oh, I see, your speechless because of my amazing laugh. I worked really hard on it. Awesome, right?"

"Um…right." She said, timidly.

"So, you do know that I'm going to have to kidnap you, right?

"What? NO! Yo-you can't! You wouldn't do that to little ole' me, would you?"

"Well, of course I would! I have to do something to lure Batman in, and the best way to do that is by kidnapping a pretty girl like you for him to come and attempt to save. But this time, I'm determined to win!"

Her shoulders slumped down in defeat, so I knew that she was giving up. A wicked grin broke out on my face and I reached out and dragged Cinderella along with me like a criminal onto the dance floor.

"Now," I started, "you dance with me, okay? Eventually, Babtman will figure out what's going on and come in to save you. Understand?"

"Y-yes."

"Good."

Then we started dancing to the first song, although, Cinderella girl seemed a little nervous.

"Come one, actually dance! Have fun!"

After a few minutes, Cinderella girl seemed to loosen up more and we both started having so much fun that we both temporarily forget about my plan. That's why I was so surprised when all of a sudden I was tackled to the ground.

I was about to ask what that guy's problem was when I looked up and noticed who it was. It was "Batman" Then it all came back to me.

"What do you think you are doing by kidnapping this fair maiden? Have you no dignity?" Questioned "Batman".

"Dignity? Who cares about dignity! This pretty young missy would do great as my new assistant. In fact, I was just about to offer her the position."

"And what makes you think that she would accept an offer like that. She seems sensible to me. Not at all like you!"

I was surprised when Cinderella girl said something.

"And what makes you think that I wouldn't?" Cinderella girl asked "Batman".

"Are you trying to say that I'm wasting my time by risking myself to save you?" "Batman" asked Cinderella girl.

"Yes," she replied, "that's exactly what I'm saying. Now, you'd better get out of here before my boss, Joker, and I have to hurt you too bad. Why, it would be a waste to destroy you without having a fun plan to destroy you first!"

And with that, "Batman" was off. I was shocked that Cinderella girl actually wanted to be on my side. Usually every girl would jump at the chance to be with the good guys.

**Annabeth POV**

I wasn't sure why I said yes to be on Joker's side. I mean, I could have easily been with the hero. But, it's almost like I felt some connection to this Joker guy. I'm not sure why, but it seemed like something inside of me was telling me to be with Joker. I did have a lot of fun dancing with him earlier, and it seemed to help me forget all of my troubles. It's like, he could erase all of my worries. Which is weird. Considering that he's the villain.

Anyway, as soon as Batman was gone and the commotion had all calmed down, I heard a new song start playing.

"So," I started to Joker, "are we going to create some diabolical plan to destroy Batman right now, or are we going to dance?"

"Hm," Joker said, pretending to consider my question. "Well, if we went after Batman right now, I'm sure he would be prepared and expecting us. So, I guess that our only option is to dance."

"Sounds great," And with that, I held out my hand and we started dancing.

After two or three more songs, we were both thoroughly exhausted, so we went back over to the bar. This time, I made sure to grab that drink before he could even attempt to get it. Surprisingly, I didn't even need to worry about it. As soon as he sat down, he ordered water from the man working the bar.

This surprised me since it seemed like everyone else here was drinking. I decided to put the drink back and I ordered water too. Joker looked over at me, he seemed surprised too. When I looked up again, the man was back with the waters. I checked mine before drinking it to make sure that no one sneaked any alcohol into my water. Joker noticed me doing this right before taking a drink, and imitated me.

"Mine's alcohol free. Yours?" I said.

"Same."

"Good." I smiled.

All of a sudden, someone dressed as Robin came up and tapped Joker's shoulder. Joker looked up and Robin whispered something in his ear. I didn't have the chance to try to figure out what Robin said because just at that moment, Katie, who was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood came up to me and told me that we needed to go now. I agreed because she looked really happy and smiley and I had to find out why.

As it turns out, Robin was telling Joker the exact same thing because Joker was getting up, although, he seemed a bit reluctant. As Katie and I walked past them, Robin winked at Katie and she blushed. Okay, I had to figure out what was going on. I was hurrying with Katie to get out the door when I heard Joker yell after me.

"Hey, assistant! Will you be back, or can you at least tell me your name?"

I would have responded but just then, I tripped over the threshold at the door and would have fallen if not for Katie being right there with me. The door did get to keep a part of me though. Before I could think, my left shoe was missing and Katie was running so fast with me that there was no chance of me getting it back.

Soon, we were in the car, and Joker was being ushered into a car with Batman and Robin. Looks like they won this round.

**So, is it good? I promise that it will get better, but this is my first chapter that I have written for this story. Please review and tell me what you think! And keep on the lookout for me to update my other story: As Normal as us Demigods can Get. **

**Ciao!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! So, I'm finally updating again now that life has slowed down a little. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

"What in the world is going on here?!" I yelled at Katie as soon as we were safely inside of her silver SUV.

"Shh! Don't worry, I'll explain everything. Just, calm down."

I took a deep breath, "Okay, now can you explain everything that just happened?"

"I can…somewhat explain it."

"Somewhat?"

"I only know some of the details, but not everything, okay?"

"Fine, just tell me what you know."

"Well, I found out that Robin is Travis and Batman is Connor."

"What?! Seriously? How did I not figure this out?"

"You were too busy with your Mr. Joker to notice."

"Oh, well…what else?"

"Not much just that a few of the others were there. I think Nico was dressed as Superman or something."

I had to laugh at that.

"Anyway," Katie continued, "it sounds like all of the guys had some hero/villain theme going on."

"Okay, so why the rush to get me out of there? And it seemed like you and Rob- I mean Travis have some kind of secret between you or whatever."

"Well, the rush was because; well…it's hard to explain. The wink was just Travis's way of telling me goodbye."

I looked at her, but couldn't read her expression. "Okay then, if you're sure…"

"I am. Anyway, we need to get going. Homework isn't going to do itself."

I groaned, "I know. How far away is Christmas break again?"

Katie laughed. We both knew that Christmas was still months away. Still, many of the students were longing for it to come. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to come or not. It would be my first Christmas without…without Percy. I sighed and leaned back in the seat while Katie navigated through the busy New York traffic. I hadn't thought about Percy almost all day, and now it all hit me like a ton of bricks. I still didn't know what to do. Of course I still loved him, and I missed him so much. I couldn't just disobey my mother like that though. She might hurt Percy, or worse. Suddenly, a thought came to me. _Was Percy at the club?_

"Hey Katie," I started.

"Yeah?"

"Was Percy there, you know, with the others?"

She pursed her lips, "I- I'm not sure. I didn't ask."

"Okay," I said, but I wasn't sure if I believed her. Her voice sounded hesitant like she was unsure what exactly she should say to me. But I decided to let it slide, for the moment.

I thought about the possibility that Percy could have been there. It was possible, but I hadn't seen him around much, so it was also possible that he wasn't. I was split on whether I wanted him to be there or not. Part of me wanted to see how he was doing, if he had changed, and if he was dating somebody. Another part of me, however, didn't want to see him; I knew that if I saw him, I would immediately want to get back with him. I knew I couldn't do that, though, because of my mother. Gosh, she made me so frustrated sometimes!

I sighed and leaned back in the seat closing my eyes. Right now all I wanted to do was relax and think things through slowly and carefully – just like a daughter of Athena should do. The motion of the car was very soothing and almost put me to sleep; I had to fight just to stay awake. Before I knew it, we were already back at campus and I was getting out of the car to go up to my dorm which I now shared with Katie.

As we walked up to the dorm building, I saw something out of the corner of my eye that caught my attention. I stopped and looked over to the dorm building that wasn't too far away from mine. Sure enough, it was the super hero/villain group from Oneta. Most of the boys had taken off their masks and wigs so I could tell that Katie was right, it was definitely "our" boys. Then, I caught a very suspicious detail, Joker was still wearing his wig and makeup, so I still could not tell who he was. Did he not want anyone to know who he was? Or did the others not want anyone to know? Did he just like the costume that much? I didn't make sense at all and I was thoroughly confused, which was almost a first for me. Almost.

Just then, Joker caught me looking at him and his eyes went wide. He tried to break away from the boys, but they were holding him back like they didn't want him to come over to me. He was holding up my lost shoe and arguing with the others, but they wouldn't budge. I was just about to run over to him myself when Katie came rushing outside like she was in a hurry.

"Come on Annabeth," she started, panting, "we need to get inside and finish our homework before we end up pulling an all-nighter."

"All right, but what's the hurry. It's not going to kill us if we go upstairs to study at a normal pace, will it? Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, now come on, that homework won't do itself!"

I followed along reluctantly. Katie never rushed to do homework, she always did it super late at night where she knew she couldn't hold off any longer. Something was definitely going here and I was going to find out what it was. Once we got up to our dorm, Katie used her key and unlocked the door, ushering me inside. As soon as we were inside, Katie relaxed. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to somebody. Her face was serious, so I figured it must have been important.

"Who are you texting, Katie?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, no one. It's nothing, really."

"Are you sure, you seemed pretty serious."

"Oh," she let out a nervous giggle, "silly me. I'm just so worried about that homework. Finals are coming soon, you know, I can't put it off anymore or it will affect my finals."

"If you're sure."

"I am," she smiled.

"Now, how about hitting those books, or…" she smiled mischievously.

"Or what?" I asked cautiously.

"Or…we have an Annabeth night."

"You're serious?"

"Definitely. We'll watch some sappy romance movie, eat popcorn and ice cream, and if we have time, we'll play some trivia games."

That sounded seriously tempting.

"So what happened to hitting the books and not putting off homework because of finals."

Katie smiled sheepishly and blushed, "Well Rome wasn't built in a day was it?"

"No, of course not, you should know that. It was built in –"

"Stop! We're not doing trivia yet. It's just a figure of speech, okay!"

I laughed. "Whatever you say, now pop in that movie and I'll get the food, okay?"

"Sounds good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

**Percy POV**

"Come on you guys, let me go!" I protested.

My friends were all trying to keep me where I was instead of letting me go and return Cinderella's shoe to her. Even worse, I couldn't take off my makeup and wig and it was starting to irritate me. I was itching to get the stuff off. I didn't get why either. They took off their masks and wigs, it wasn't fair!

By the time I got to the front of the building, I was able to glance back and see that Cinderella was gone and sighed. Oh well, now I know that she attends the same school as me. Maybe I'll see her around and give her the shoe or-

"Hey Percy," started Travis.

"Yeah?"

"What do you say we throw a little party, Percy style?" Travis nudged me.

"I'm not sure…I kind of just want to finish my homework and get to bed."

"Come on, don't tell me that after all of this fun we had tonight that you just want to go to sleep and forget all about it. I thought we had our fun Percy back."

That stung. I hadn't thought of Annabeth all night, but now…

"I'm sorry, Trav, I just don't feel like it now." I started rushing off up to my dorm.

The others glared at Travis, then it dawned on him.

"I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't mean-"

I stopped, "Don't worry about it; really, I'm just tired."

"Yeah, whatever."

As I headed upstairs, I hear Travis say to Nico, "You take care of him, all right?"

"Uh-huh," Nico agreed.

I turned around and continued up to the top of the stairs with Nico following. Once I reached the dorm and was pulling out my keys to unlock the door, I heard Nico walk up behind me.

"You know what, Percy?" He asked.

"What?"

"We really need to fix that door before we get in trouble."

I looked up at the door that still had the smiley face in it that I had made with my stygian iron sword. "Yeah, that might be a good idea. Any suggestions on how to fix it?"

"Not really, I was just saying it needed fixed. Do I need to figure out how to fix it now, too?"

"No, just wondering. To tell you the truth, I don't have a clue either. If only Anna-," I stopped myself. I felt it again, that pain right in my chest. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? It seemed like I'd been thinking about her a lot now ever since I met Cinderella girl.

Nico put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, man. I know, it hurts, but you might be on to something there. I'll try to build off your idea and figure out something so we can fix that door before someone in charge figures it out. In the meantime, we'll cover it with a sheet. Now, come on, are we ever going to go inside?"

I shook my head, "Sure," I stuck the key in the doorknob and unlocked the door, letting us both in as Nico shut the door behind us and locked it.

I went over to my dresser, pulled out a pair of pajamas and headed toward the bathroom.

"I'll be in the bathroom, getting this costume off," I yelled out to Nico.

"Okay," Nico responded, "I'll just change out her."

I walked into the bathroom, wet a washrag, and started wiping the stupid makeup off of my face. I was relieved when I finally got it off after what felt like hours. Next, I changed into my pajamas which were basically an old sea green t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts. After finishing, I opened the door and walked back out into the room.

Nico was in the little kitchen area, rummaging for something to eat. And boy, could that boy eat! While he did this, I grabbed the TV remote, and sitting on my bed, began to flip through the channels. Soon, Nico walked in with a giant bowl of popcorn and a bunch of different candies mixed together. I sure hoped that the candy mix did NOT taste as bad as it looked. Upon reaching my third time flipping through the channels, Nico looked over at me with a worried look on his face.

"Hey, Perce, you okay there?"

"What? Oh, yeah, just distracted I guess," I responded while finally settling on some random movie that was on T.V.

"Are you sure? I mean, usually chick flicks aren't your first pick when you're choosing something to watch on T.V."

I looked back up at the television, and sure enough, we were watching The Notebook, which happened to be one of Annabeth's favorite movies. Not for the first time that day, the old familiar pang in my heart hit again. I blushed and turned the T.V. to an old rerun of Full House. At least it was better than that movie.

"Want some popcorn?" Asked Nico with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Um…I guess?" I responded, more as a question than a statement.

I reached into the oversized bowl, grabbed a handful, and stuffed it in my mouth. Soon, both Nico and I were pigging out on the popcorn while watching Full House. It wasn't until I heard the clock strike ten that I realized how late it was getting and I had to finish a report for science, which happened to be my favorite subject at the morning. I decided to go ahead and get started since my dyslexia caused me to write slower.

After a few minutes, I heard loud snoring and turned around to see Nico passed out on his bed, still holding the popcorn and candy. Sighing, I got up and grabbed the snacks from Nico to put back in the "kitchen". While in the kitchen, a little ping went off on my computer. Soon, I was heading out to see what it was.

My computer was flashing "You've got mail! You've got mail!", so I clicked open my e-mails and searched until I found a new one from Travis. When I opened it, all it said was: "Percy, call me now! Urgent."

Scratching my head, I pulled out my phone and hit the speed dial for Travis.

"Yello?"

"Hey Travis, what's up?" I yawned.

"Percy, sorry to bother you, but I figured out a way for you to get Annabeth back."

This hit me like a ton of bricks and I stood there, frozen, almost dropping the phone. I'm sure my mouth must've been wide open. I'm surprised nothing flew in!

My mind was racing. Annabeth back, how? Hadn't she been avoiding me? And what about Cinderella? Did Annabeth want me back? So many questions and I had absolutely no answers.

"Percy? Hey, Percy!"

"What, oh! Sorry, you kind of caught me off guard there. Anyway, what's your plan?"

Travis whispered something to me through the phone.

"Okay, if you're sure," I responded.

"Don't worry. This is a fool-proof plan!"

"Okay, but I'd better finish my homework now. Talk to you tomorrow."

"'Kay, catch ya later. Bye."

I hung up and went over to my computer, but had a hard time concentrating. Would Travis's plan really work? What was I getting myself into. I groaned to myself. This was going to be one crazy ride.

**So, what did you guys think? Is it any good? I promise it will get better, but this chapter was kind of necessary for what I'm going to write next. Anyway, please review!**

**Question: What do you think Travis's plan is? Send me your guesses! Winner gets a shout-out in a chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone, sorry for being MIA for so long, but well….I can be kinda lazy. Anyway, I had forgotten what I was going to write for this chapter for a few months, but finally remembered, although I altered it a little bit, and I like it better now. No one correctly guessed Travis's plan, but thanks to all of you who guessed! *Sends virtual blue chocolate chip cookies* Now, back to the story….**

**Percy POV**

The nervousness kicked in as soon Travis and I got out of the car. We walked together up to a building that I didn't think I was going to have to visit for a little while…the Empire State Building. Unfortunately, for Travis's plan to take place, we would have to go inside. As soon as we entered, the guard currently on duty looked up at us, and a flash of recognition crossed his face. After the battle against Kronos, none of the guards ever forgot who I was. We walked up to the counter and were immediately handed the golden key **(I can't remember what they use) **for us to ride up to the six hundredth floor. It was weird not having to ask anymore, but at least I didn't have to argue, since that tended to waste valuable time.

As we stood inside the elevator, listening to the music quietly playing, I still questioned Apollo on his choices, I began to shake and pace back and forth. The ADHD didn't help either.

"You okay, man?" Asked Travis, not used to seeing me go crazy like this.

"Uh…" I thought for a second, debating what to say and settled on the truth. "Not really, I mean, what if it doesn't work? What if I get burned to ashes, what if I fall off of Olympus and die?"

Travis looked at me like I had lost it. "Seriously dude? Fall off of Olympus, do you want Annabeth back or not?"

Well…he had me there. I did want her back. More than anything else. More than blue food, more than not having to go on any more quests, more than my powers. She was everything to me, and I couldn't live without her.

"Yeah, I do want her back, but I mean, she's scary!"

"Really? You fight Kronos, you fight Gaea, and the thing that scares you is Annabeth's mother?"

I could tell he wasn't far from laughing, which really didn't help the situation.

"You know what? Just think about the plan, and make sure you're prepared. That's the only thing that can ensure this working."

I nodded in agreement and did what Travis suggested. The plan seemed simple really…if you weren't a demigod. It was even worse as a son of Poseidon.

Here's how it was supposed to go. First, we go to Olympus, which we were doing right now. Then, we find Athena, which wasn't going to be easy…or safe. Anyway, then I was supposed to go up to her and-

The elevator dinged then, breaking up my train of thought. We were here. I looked forward to the end of the path from the elevator to Olympus, and waiting at the end for us was none other than Athena herself. Great, well that just got a whole easier. And scarier.

"Uh, Travis?" I mumbled, "How did she know we would be coming for her?"

Travis looked at my incredulously, "Um…maybe because she's the goddess of wisdom?"

"Oh…yeah."

"No wonder Annabeth calls you Seaweed Brain," Travis commented under his breath, but I still heard him. I would have shoved him for it, but a couple of things kept me from doing it. The first being that he would fall to his death, and the second that Athena was watching us with that penetrating gaze of hers.

I mustered up what little strength…and courage that I could, and walked forward, down the path leading to "mainland" Olympus. Travis followed right behind me.

I stopped about five feet away from Athena, getting any closer would have been stupid and dangerous. I looked up at her, gulped, then bowed, saying, "Um, hello, Lady Athena. It's a pleasure."

"Travis. Perseus. Hello to you too."

_Uh-oh_, I thought, _she said my name last…not a good sign_. Considering that Travis is, well, Travis.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of our meeting?" Athena looked at me knowingly.

"Uh..well..uh…" Travis elbows me.

"I am here to prove to you that I am worthy of your daughter."

Athena cracks a half-smile. "I see you said 'worthy of my daughter' that's very good. Now, what in the world do you possibly think you can do to prove that I should let you once again have a relationship with my daughter?"

I flash a look at Travis who gives me a subtle thumbs up. Looking back at Athena I say, "Well, I was thinking I could…"

**Oh I'm so mean, aren't I! Well, I'm not as mean as you think. Yes, I'm leaving you on a horrible cliffy, but this is also a good thing for you**. **Since no one correctly guessed the plan, I'm giving you one last chance, with the hints contained in this chapter. So guess away!**

**p.s. A huge apology to all those I kept waiting, especially to my special demigods on the Camp Jupiter/Camp Half-Blood page. Love you all!**

**-WiseGirl.**


End file.
